


For The Time Being

by kenmagobrrr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Miya Osamu, Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Children of Characters, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Panic, M/M, Miya Atsumu is Pretty, Omega Miya Atsumu, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Sakusa Kiyoomi, Past Miya Atsumu/Suna Rinatrou, Pining Sakusa Kiyoomi, Rich Miyas, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29892132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmagobrrr/pseuds/kenmagobrrr
Summary: Kiyoomi hated the idea of being in another persons home. Especially, when it's someone he doesn't know, even at twenty-seven years of age his parents still boss him around like he's twelve.Alternative; Kiyoomi's parents think that their son needs an omega so they send him to Miya household dismissing that he's nearly thirty and can make his own decisions.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	1. i

Kiyoomi hated the idea of being in another person home. _Especially_ , when it's someone he doesn't know, even at twenty-seven years of age his parents still boss him around like he's twelve.

Something about him needing a mate, someone to bear his children, preferably a female; traditional parents are the worse. Even so, why were they sending him off to the Miya household in Hyogo? The same Miya's who once put the Sakusa business into bankrupt, the Miya family was brutal with generations _and generations_ of strong Alpha's.

This would be a problem, being an Alpha himself Kiyoomi knows how dominant powered Alpha's can be, the Miya's were power-crazed and arrogant, that was the _worst_.

Now, the Alpha finds himself exiting the limo that brought him here, a large house─ _no_ ─ mansion, right in his field of vision, standing tall with a nicely cut garden surrounding it. Kiyoomi could even see a couple of workers out, the sun blazing onto them, he could _see_ the sweat dripping down the sides of their faces, _gross_.

" _Ah, Sakusa_ ─ _san, it's nice to finally meet you,_ "

A man greets Kiyoomi with a slight smile, offering a hand that Kiyoomi stiffly takes.

  * Ichiro Miya, the owner of Miya industries. Rich Alpha, currently married; Kiyoomi's father speaks about him often.. _too often_.



" _It's nice to meet you too, Miya_ ─ _Sama_."

They shake hands and Ichiro grins with a chuckle, Kiyoomi stares with confusion.

" _No need for formalities! Please, call me Ichiro! Now, come this way, time to meet my family!_ "

To say the least, Kiyoomi is quite surprised by how relaxed Ichiro is. He had arrived with the impression that the _man of the house_ would be a stuck up prick, though he doesn't want to make any allegations quite yet.

Kiyoomi hums and follows the older man who's smiling and waving to the gardeners as they walk up the stairs and through the large doors that automatically open once the two alphas were close.

( _Kiyoomi catches a glimpse of a few workers pushing his luggage up the long set of stairs._ )

Ichiro stops in his tracks and turns to Kiyoomi who's staring back at him, they both look at the women and man who are standing right before them, Kiyoomi automatically knows who they are.

  * Akiko Miya, lady of the house, _Ichiro─san's_ wife; Omega, mother.
  * Osamu Miya, eldest son, currently engaged; Alpha.



Osamu and Kiyoomi immediately make eye contact, eyes clashing together almost like they were silently challenging one another. 

The women, _Akiko_ , sighs and slaps her son on his arm, the grey-headed man huffs and turns his head to the side, almost like he was looking for someone.

Finally, does Ichrio speak with a big, beaming smile, voice loud and clear, very confident.

" _Kiyoomi_ ─ _kun! This is my lovely wife, Akiko, isn't she prettyyy?_ "

The man says childishly, pressing a warm kiss to his wife's cheek who offers a little giggle.

" _This is Osamu,_ " Ichiro moves towards Osamu, squishing his sons face; " _He's next in line to take over Miya industries! Cool, right?_ "

This time, Kiyoomi smiles, it's forced, his father always talked bad about the Miya family, he has to stay cautious.

" _Cool, indeed, Ichiro_ ─ _san_."

Osamu quietly growls at Kiyoomi like a feral animal, not to keen on being in the same house as an unknown Alpha who's travelled all the way from Osaka; Kiyoomi notes that Osamu would be a real problem from the time he's staying.

Akiko, again, smacks her son's arm with a sigh.

A lively woman indeed.

Ichiro turns, head shotting in all sorts of directions with an excited smile.

" _Where's tsumu? Is he home?_ "

To Kiyoomi, that name is completely foreign, perhaps another son? The Alpha hums silently.

" _He's in the garden with Genki, love._ "

Akiko chimes in with fondness, Ichiro gasps before turning towards Kiyoomi and ushering him to follow.

And Kiyoomi does, he's lead out into a large backyard, cherry blossom trees blooming nicely, painting the grassy field with pink petals, Kiyoomi would be lying if he said it was absolutely beautiful.

Dark eyes spot a blonde headed figure afar─

  * Alpha? _No_ ─ an Omega, presumingly _Atsumu_ , the Miya family has another son?



Ichiro rushes onto the field, another small figure running towards him with the newly found Omega trailing slowly behind with a picnic basket hanging from one of his arms.

The smaller mass squeals loudly and jumps into Ichiro arms, smaller hands grabbing at the man's shirt with a large smile that beams brightly.

" _Grandpaaa!_ "

" _Gengen! My cute little grandson!_ "

Kiyoomi swears he hears Ichiro sob while cradling the smaller boy.

Ichiro turns to Kiyoomi.

" _Kiyoomi_ ─ _san! Meet my grandson, Genki!_ "

Bright green eyes stare at Kiyoomi with curiosity, head tilting.

Genki then smiles, waving his little hand.

" _Nice to meet ya, Mister man!_ "

Ichiro ruffles Genki's already messy brunette hair, the younger giggle before being put onto the grass, a blonde suddenly walking up to the group─ holding large sun hate to the back of his head.

" _What did you do today, Gengen?_ "

" _Wellll, Mama and I had pancakes for breakfast_ ─ _then_ ─ _then we played hide and seek! We even had a picnic!_ "

Kiyoomi listens to the little boy rant before he feels a light tap on his shoulder.

Honey eyes stare at him, almost similar to Genki's.

" _Kiyoomi, right? My name's Atsumu, it's nice to meet ya!_ "

Atsumu and Osamu; twins, Kiyoomi guesses. Although, Osamu is way taller─ maybe because of his Alpha genes? That's not what Kiyoomi is focused on, he's completely dazed in the Omega's beauty.

Soft blonde hair that's flattened by a flowing sunhat, underneath the loose, white, button-up shirt the Alpha can basically see every curve of Atumu's body, the Omega is one of a kind. Kiyoomi can even smell the delicate vanilla and lemon scent, it's soothing and faint─

Kiyoomi's eyes widen.

" _A_ ─ _Ah, yes, it's nice to meet you as well, Atsumu_."

Atsumu notices the stutter straight away and snickers.

" _No need to be nervous, Kiyoomi_ ─ _kun, I ain't gonna devour ya!_ "

The blonde's voice is light and sweet, Kiyoomi finds himself not bothered at the teasing tone, but he feels his heart flutter at Atsumu's little accent, _very cute_.

On an act, Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, eyebrows furrowing like he's irritated─

" _Like you could devour me,_ "

Atsumu giggles, eyes squeezing shut while he clutches his stomach, it's disgustingly sweet and Kiyoomi wants nothing more but to run away, this _Omega_ is doing something to him.

" _Eh, confident, I see! Well, nice meeting ya! Now,_ " Atsumu slides over to Genki who's pulling a face at his Grandpa, he swoops him up into his arms and blows a kiss to the younger boys cheek, " _It's time for yer bath, 'lil mister!_ "

Atsumu begins to walk away, not without Genki whining and trashing in his mothers hold; it's oddly endearing, Kiyoomi changes his mind, he might like it here.

He might like it a lot.


	2. ii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Say thank ya ta' Omi─kun, Gengen!"
> 
> Like mother like son, at that does Kiyoomi feel his heart pound against the walls of his chest.
> 
> These new nicknames were the highlight of his life, too much.
> 
> "Thank you Kyomimi! See you tomorrow!"

Considerably, the Miya household is loud.

Unlike Kiyoomi's home back in Osaka, his house is quiet, _dull_.

Most literally was the Miya house bright yellow, like a colour could be loud.

 _Mister Ichiro_ is sure something else, at dinner time he had invited Kiyoomi to sit with his family at a very large table filled with a lot of food, it was loud, happy, the air was light and filled with laughter. 

Back in Osaka, this would not ever happen, Kiyoomi's father would chew loudly while his mother sat in silence, Kiyoomi was sure she was going to rip her own ears off at the obnoxiously loud chewing.

Osamu entire demeanour changed once Atsumu had joined them for dinner, the two bickered with a few insults, but the grey-headed twin was surely more cheerful than when Kiyoomi had first met him just a few hours ago.

Genki, Atsumu's son, was also a delight, though he had thrown his food around and barely any actually went to his stomach, Kiyoomi couldn't find it in him to feel any sense of disgust.

The way Genki and Atsumu interacted was something mesmerizing, Kiyoomi was glad he was able to drink up the sight─ _Kiyoomi wished he and his mother were like this when he was younger_.

Akiko was a lively woman as Kiyoomi had mentally stated, fueling the argument that Osamu and Atsumu were having─Atsumu trying desperately to not cure in front of Genki, a true effort was made that Kiyoomi found amusing.

" _Listen here ya fu_ ─ _ya little shi_ ─ _ya idiot!_ "

A loud booming cackle erupted from Ichiro, slamming his fist against the dining table while what Kiyoomi seemed to think was a wheeze ripped from him, Akiko wasn't any better; she had a hand clamped against her lips, her body trembled from the amount of pressure she was using from trying to seem more mature than her dear husband.

Osamu choked on his chicken leg, spitting some out onto his plate while immediately reaching for his glass of water and chugging it as he tries not to laugh or again, choke.

Genki even laughed, but only because the poor boy didn't know what was happening, he swayed on his mother's lap while chewing at a piece of meat. Atsumu's cheeks were red, embarrassment was written all over his face.

So this was the life the Miya family was living? _Kiyoomi loved it_.

Suddenly, Atsumu cleared his throat and turned to Kiyoomi.

" _S_ ─ _So, Kiyoomi_ ─ _kun!_ " The blonde starts, cheeks pink. " _Whats Osaka like?_ "

Adorably does Genki turn to Kiyoomi with a curious expression, eyes awaiting for the Alpha to quickly answer.

With a sly smile, Kiyoomi places down his fork.

" _Busy, quiet, well, I barely ever leave the house; which is completely silent every day.._ "

Genki's nose wrinkles.

" _That sounds sooooo boring! Like dad's house!_ "

The Omega holding Genki snorts, running his fingers through his son's messy hair.

Now, Osamu turns to his brother with a serious expression, all silliness from before completely vanishing.

" _'Tsumu, is Rin still tryna claim full custody over Gen?_ "

Atsumu sighs and leans back in his seat, Kiyoomi listens in, slightly curious.

Genki looks up at Atsumu, eyes pleading, obviously knowing what's going on between his parents.

" _He is, sayin' I'm mentally ill and an unfit mother, that little_ ─" Atsumu pushes his palms over both of Genki's ears, " _Fucker has been sayin' that ever since Gen was born, pisses me off honestly.._ "

Akiko's eyebrows furrow.

" _He didn't even care about Genki while you were pregnant, he's jus' bein' difficult at this point._ "

Again, Atsumu lets out a frustrated groan and rest his chin on top of Genki's head. From what Kiyoomi was understanding, Atsumu and the father and Genki are split apart and his trying to claim full custody of his son with _false_ information.

Interesting.

Dinner quickly neared the end as Ichiro was the first to finish following his wife soon after, Osamu helped Atsumu carry the dirty dishes to the kitchen leaving Genki and Kiyoomi alone.

The Alpha silently scrolled on his phone while sipping at his glass of water, he would have much rather preferred some type of juice at this moment, Kiyoomi can't help but smile at the small footsteps skipping over to him─Genki grabs at the fabric of his pants and leans over his lap to look at the phone screen with curious eyes.

" _Can.. Can I see please, Ki_ ─ _Kyoo_ ─ _mimi?_ "

With a quiet chuckle, Kiyoomi lowers his phone and the little boy slowly pokes at the glass, he then looks up at Kiyoomi with a large smile.

Heart fluttering, Kiyoomi ruffles Genki's hair and lifts him onto his lap, exiting the app he was on and replacing it with a game, Genki exciting reaches for the phone.

Kiyoomi watches Genki tap the screen while kicking his legs up with a fit of giggles, _shit_.

Now, the Alpha feels his own lips curl up into a smile.

Genki smells like vanilla, completely covered in his mother's loving scent, to protect him.

Kiyoomi envies that, Atsumu being so caring and protective to ensure his little boys safety, it's sweet, it makes Kiyoomi feel warm inside.

Footsteps make their way into the dining room, Kiyoomi looks to his side to see a wide-eyed Atsumu who's lips are twitching upwards.

Kiyoomi doesn't know what Atsumu is thinking, he looks conflicted but happy, there's a hint of warm fondness swarming in his eyes─ _golden honey eyes_ , the Alpha shyly looks away from the Omega, hearing Atsumu giggle and walk over to the two.

Genki looks up at his mother, smile beaming brighter than before.

Atsumu leans in and places a kiss on his cheek, ruffling Genki's hair.

" _Ya havin' fun, baby?_ "

To this, Genki nods and bounces on Kiyoomi lap, holding the phone tightly with his small hands.

" _Mhm! Kyomimi is the best!_ "

The bottom of Kiyoomi's eyes burn, the stupid nickname was just too much for his poor heart, this was all so _icky_ and sweet.

Atsumu hums out a tune and lifts his son off of Kiyoomi's lap.

" _Say thank ya ta' Omi_ ─ _kun, Gengen!_ "

Like mother like son, at that does Kiyoomi feel his heart pound against the walls of his chest.

These new nicknames were the highlight of his life, _too much_.

" _Thank you Kyomimi! See you tomorrow!_ "

Atsumu hands Kiyoomi his phone and gives him a little wave before trotting off with a giggling Genki, those two were going to be the death of Kiyoomi, by the end of this year he'd be completely deceased.

_Here lies Sakusa Kiyoomi, cause of death; humanoid suns._

The night ends with Kiyoomi falling into bed with a little smile, mushy feelings circling in his stomach.

Kiyoomi awakes to loud yelling, screaming, and loud footsteps running down the halls of the Miya mansion, there's also a loud cackle echoing, possibly chasing after the source that had awoken the Alpha.

Groggily, Kiyoomi slowly lifts his covers off his body, slipping on his slippers and walking over to the bedroom door─once he opens it, he sees Osamu sluggishly walking down the hall in his sleepwear, a mug in hand and exquisite bags under his eyes.

He gives Kiyoomi a nod before freezing when a small, naked Genki runs towards the two Alpha's, giggling and winding behind Osamu while Atsumu, who's holding a towel, follows soon after.

Then, Kiyoomi registers the droplets of water on the wooden panels and Genki's damp hair.

" _C'mere ya' little raskle!_ "

Genki squeals and runs down the hallway, Atsumu runs after him.

Osamu grunts then slowly turns, walking in the direction his brother and nephew went.

Kiyoomi follows─though, the uncomfortable silence between the two was eating at him, usually, he wouldn't mind the silence but it was just.. gross.

" _Uh, good morning_."

" _Mornin'._ "

 _This man_ , Kiyoomi's eyebrow twitches.

It wasn't until Osamu finished the third sip of his coffee that he turns to Kiyoomi with a blank face.

" _'M takin' 'Tsumu 'n Gen out to lunch later, wanna join?_ "

Kiyoomi nods, " _Is that really okay? For me to join, I mean._ "

Osamu hums.

" _'Course, saw ya' with Gen last night, shoulda been you then Rin.._ "

Just then Kiyoomi's face twists into confusion and concern.

" _What does that mean?_ "

Osamu only shakes his head and speeds up.

" _Nothin' I'm goin' ta' make breakfast, come with if ya' want.._ "

And Kiyoomi does, but that doesn't stop the curiously behind the meaning of what Osamu at said to him before, it eats at every inch and angle of his brain, but he doesn't pry.

It must be a sensitive topic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff <3  
> The first few chapters will be soft and sweet before the story gets into depth, enjoy!
> 
> Everyone's ages;  
> Kiyoomi: 27  
> Atsumu: 25  
> Osamu: 25  
> Ichiro: 56  
> Akiko: 55  
> Genki: 5
> 
> More Characters will be added later!

**Author's Note:**

> Shit, this is going to take me years to update again, don't yell at me <3  
> But wooo, get a look at that Genki action! Kid fic ig, always pining idiot Kiyoomi and mama Atsumu? yes, enjoy while you still have life.


End file.
